1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an artwork-trading system and an artwork-trading program for trading artworks created by an artist over a network such as the Internet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Though many new artists come into the world and many new artworks are created every year, their artworks are hardly seen at art galleries.
The reason is that it is a high-risk business for the galleries to handle the artworks of unvalued artists. Accordingly, those artworks are not exhibited unless the artists are quite favorably disposed by the galleries.
Incidentally, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2002-251570 releases a system which exhibits artworks of artists on the Internet and trades them by auction. Under the system, the artworks are evaluated whether they satisfy a certain conditions before they are exhibited on the Internet, and only the satisfied artworks are exhibited on the Internet with a reference.
As described above, even if the artworks of the artists are exhibited, either in galleries or at the auction site on the Internet appeared at Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2002-251570, only the selected artworks are exhibited. Therefore, in the present circumstances, many unchosen artworks, particularly those of new artists, are becoming extinct without being evaluated in the marketplace.